


Lessons to be learned

by jankenmor



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Sherlock, You don't have to know about sherlock holmes, Young John Watson, basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankenmor/pseuds/jankenmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a smutty prompt that I made (me being someone who watched like the first two episisodes) but my friend insisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons to be learned

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched two episodes, so no you haven't come to the wrong fandom but most likely to the wrong fic. It's smut basically, pretty sure you don't have to know the plot of the show to enjoy this at least.

John paused just as he was about to ring the bell signaling his arrival to the place he would live, it was a sweet deal. Well as sweet as it could be considering he had to practilly escape from his sister because of all the parties she had thrown, that and her addiction to alcohol didn’t help make him feel safe when old dirty men started touching him –women even cheering on like some sort of twisted parody of how men cheered when two women kissed. 

He gave another sight, finally building up the courage he needed and ringing the bell. Almost immediately a lady came rushing out, gentle smiles and fussing making trust her immedealty. She reminded him of a grandmother. 

“Oh dear, your cheeks are so red –it must be freezing outside. Come in ,come in, Sherlock is out on a case right now. A private detective he is, oh I’m sure he’ll be so kind to tell you some stories.” As he was finally ushered in the apartment he risked a look around, hiding a groan when he saw how messy it was. 

As if she had only now noticed she flitted nervously with her hands. “He doesn’t like cleaning too much, and I can’t do it for him all the time.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, the owner was pretty cheap and cleaning is the least I can do. If not for him then for making my guilt disappear. ‘The nervous smile became sincere, obviously approving and dubbing him a ‘polite young gentleman’. 

“Ah very well dear, well I won’t bother you anymore. You just unpack now and explore –Sherlock will be here to welcome you soon enough.” She said with a pat on his shoulder, leaving him holding his small bag of clothes and backpack of belongings in the middle of what was clearly a mess, making him feel slightly lost without the kindly old lady. 

He hesitantly took away some of the things sitting on a chair, sitting down once he was sure that he wasn’t sitting on something that could make the other man kick him out. Giving an antsy look at his messy surroundings he prayed to whatever deity may listen that at least if his roommate refused to clean then he could be allowed to do it for him, practilly jumping when he heard the first door open and close –clicks of what seemed to be one of those formal shoes adults wore when trying to be… well FORMAL. 

Holding his breath he mentally went over what to say, quickly settling on his planned self-introductions and thanks for the cheap price. 

However before he could do that the door opened up, well more likes slammed open showing off a handsome man with curls and sardonic eyes. “Do you want an adventure John Watson? Perhaps it’ll be better then you home with your alcoholic brother, or was it a sister? I always have trouble with telling what gender siblings are.” 

Things escalated after that.   
\----  
The slap on his left buttocks was worse then his right, not that it hurt more –indeed his left were less sore then the other, but he appreciated a warning thank you very much! “Do you understand-“ Slap, this time he hit both of them –making john whimper. “-Why I’m punishing you John?” 

“Because you are a hypocrite who can’t deal with when he isn’t in control and you’re also a-“A pained moan interrupted his ramblings, haven been caused by an extra cruel slap. 

“No, I’m punishing you because you broke the rules. Tell me which rule you broke.” Was the steady command, seemingly unaffected by John’s raging hard on –teenage cock lying trapped and probably ruining Sherlock’s pants. Not that he seemed to mind, going by the bulge he knew was the other’s hard on. 

“I’m not supposed to go against your orders or I won’t be allowed to come along.” He said through small hiccups of pain, hoping that that would be the end of it. 

“There’s more to it and you know it John.” A small pained sob escaped his throat, knowing that while it may make Sherlock a bit gentler the end would still stay the same. “I’m not allowed to come either.”

The slaps stopped abruptly, the hand which was previously bringing him pain petting what would now be a very red ass. 

“Good.” He praised, making John flush a little from pleasure despite it all. “Now be a good boy and fetch me the cock ring.” John slumped a little but nonetheless crawled of the lap, getting the box which wasn’t that far off –far enough that Sherlock could reach it. 

With a sight and the general look of a child being punished he handed out the cock ring to Sherlock, knowing he preferred to put it on john himself. “Good boy.” Was the gentle praise, a hand stroking the flesh around his hard on while the other put it on. 

“Now, you’ve been very bad before so I want to give you a chance to apologize. I know you have that bothersome pride of yours but still, say you’re sorry and I’ll be gentler with you.” John chanced a look at Sherlock, finding only calculating patience in those blue eyes before abruptly looking away with pursed lips. 

“No? Very well then, on the bed face down with your ass in the air for everyone to see that pretty little hole of yours.” John knew he was screwed as soon as the command was given, haven only become too familiar to the vibrators and other pleasurable pain he would receive in that position. 

With a slight fearful whimper he moved to do as he was told, not even able to cherish not haven to have his sore ass on the bed which would otherwise be pleasant. “Now, I know you don’t like it when I use these but that’s why it’s a punishment.” He heard the rustling of chains, making him shiver at the thought that not only would he use a vibrator on him but he was also chain him up so that Sherlock was free to come and go as he pleased without worrying about John doing something he wasn’t allowed too. 

“I’m sorry.” He pleaded, despite knowing it was too late, not trying to move away from the chains and Sherlock but still looking pleadingly at him. The only response he got was a raised eyebrow, showing his disappointment with a tut. “No, you’re not. Don’t lie to me John.” John winced, knowing that Sherlock hated being lied to. Not by others per se, he loved a mystery with others –but he abhorred it when John was the one lying. “I’m not, I know it was wrong of me to go after your brother without you knowing of it. But I didn’t want anyone hurt.” Sherlock’s eyes softened slightly, even letting out a sight.

“You ended up hurt, which hurt me.” Was said, sadly making him feel ashamed of himself –ducking his head and blushing shamefully. 

He didn’t protest much after that, not even when the vibrator was put inside his as, constantly touching his prostrate and making him moan in desperation and pleasure. 

He didn’t protest much as the whip came down on his back, not enough to break skin but only to hurt slightly. 

At the end he was a sobbing babbling mess, still not haven said his safe word because he could take it. He would take it for Sherlock, anything for him. Sherlock had left a while ago, it might have been five minutes or hours –it was hard to tell when the pain mixed in with the pain and emotions, leaving him bare for Sherlock to be put together as he desired. 

And put together he was, with gentle lovemaking and soothing salve rubbed into his skin afterwards –spending three days in just cuddling and letting John heal as long as needed. 

It had been a hard lesson, but one they both had enjoyed in their own way. John simply liked the lessons for the gentle lovemaking he got afterwards, but he also enjoyed feeling like Sherlock could do as he pleased with him. He never told Sherlock but he felt a special kind of thrill knowing that Sherlock could destroy him but always choose to make him again, comforting him. It was as if it was john in control instead of Sherlock. 

There were reasons Sherlock didn’t know about that, nor was he told how he often craved to be used as a fucktoy. Yet other times needed to be punished like a disobeying child, Sherlock always knew.


End file.
